Originular Show
Originular Show or initially called "Original Regular Show with Bloanjay" is a computer animated Internet series that first debuted on August 14, 2014 with three "Regular Style" episodes and premiered on October 23, 2014 with a very first episode on Dillony Gamehouse Channel.* The first episode was released on WMBestovious1439 as a 7-minute prologue on April 16, 2014. This series is created by Jarrone Preston-Gurray "J.P.G" Quaintel from the Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure Local Studios. This series is an official parody of "Regular Show", "The Mordecai Show" and also "Sanjay and Craig." The series is owned and copyrighted by Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure. The show's birthdate is on September 6, 2014. On Sam Windows' confirmation message, the word "Originular" stands for "Original Regular Inner Generated Internship with a Normal Utility of the Legendary and Ancient Retorning", which means this will be the legendary series for decades in popular continuous and traditional methods. *''Originular Show'' is rated "COM-PG-Yellow/Indigo" for suggestive humor or mild language and "COM-PG-V/Purple" for mild or moderate fantasy violence and mild bloodity. In September 6, 2015, Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure celebrates the "Originular Show" series' birthday party, with new birthday bumpers and the season premiere of the series. ''About the series'' This series is about a 21-year old hybrid Red Margaretta named Benson Nathan Alexander von StevenFellsmore XIV nicknamed "Bloanjay" who does all the rocking and mature activities like street performing, being a band rocker and the Chief Leader of his new club called "The Red Shadowing." His club is in Shadow Muins Plaza in Mainsoft Square. Two Baltimores residents named Gh and Ghostavo - they always slack off to much. The other two are enemies named Cholony and Dall - they fight each other for no reason. Sharquetta is the #1 best witch in the 1990s - She does all the legendary things and discover the Baltimors kids about Mordecai Regularr from Ancient Woodfall. Later after that, Bloanjay and Ghostavo are now "colflings" in episode 2 (fourth episode overall) like in Regular Show. According to the Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure Board of Broadcasting, Margaret Smith explained to JPG Quaintel that Gartails is expected to return to this series after the Halloween special. As a result, Bloanjay and Gartails will be best friends again and Ghostavo will no longer be a colfling and returning to be a club member of The Red Shadowing. Originular Show was scheduled to reach 30 years in the future. The series can bring up to 260 to 350 episodes total. ''Popular Culture in the series'' According to the Regular Show Stermal Company, the series on Cartoon Network updated the title screen after 4 years in 2010 with a subtitle in season 6 and it's rebranded as "Regular Show: A Cartoon Network Original" as Originular Show's new popular culture as the stermal company's agreement stated that the world may upgrade to a hybrid. That means Originular Show and Regular Show are "spoof brothers." This series has two prestermals in the competition called BOTAS (Battle of the Animated Shows) against Regular Show and other television shows. The series has renewed for a second season on its first birthday of this year. (Dillony Gamehouse Channel is just a network displayed as "Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure.") '- ((( Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure Policy for Originular Show )))' '-' ''Characters'' Main article: List of Characters in Originular Show ''Seasons'' Main article: List of Originular Show Episodes and Seasons ''Gallery'' '' AGK's House - Copy.png|Bloanjay, standing near a tree originular-vs-regular-poster.png|Originular Show vs. Regular Show|linktext=BOTAS Animated Series Championship Originular Show - New Wiki Poster.png|Original Regular Poster|linktext=Originular Show's Photoshoot Bloanjay's New Club Logo - The Red Shadowing.png|The Red Shadowing|link=The Red Shadowing|linktext=Bloanjay's official club of Shadow Muins Plaza '' '' Shadow Muins Plaza Building 3D.png|Shadow Muins Plaza 3D|link=Shadow Muins Plaza|linktext=New Design since Episode 6 JPG Quaintel and Lightning Storm.png|Jarrone Preston-Gurray Quaintel|link=JPG Quaintel|linktext=The legendary creator of the series Originular Show - First Season Poster.png|The Complete First Season|link=Season One|linktext=Originular Show - Season 1 The Mordecai Show Special Title (2015).png|The Mordecai Special|linktext=Coming in February 23, 2016 '' ''Videos'' These are bumpers from Originular Show on Dillony Gamehouse's Adventure. Ghostavo's Fast Talk: Ghostavo was talking fast over his speed in the stage, and man, he was so fast! Try to translate him. Bloanjay's Stare: Bloanjay was standing in the middle of the bumper block, but someone is running around, was Gh, his employee. Triple Character Bumpers Originular Show has 3 bumpers in a row in this video. One was Gh won't let Ghostavo have his personal stuff; a legendary bumper about Sharquetta Gateway; Bloanjay's Personal Bumper.